


Turning Tables

by Ruby_Tuesday



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Just some smutty fun, RPF, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Tuesday/pseuds/Ruby_Tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smutty, teasy fun with the golden haired dwarf with dimples.<br/>(I seriously could not come up with a better title).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHybernaculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHybernaculum/gifts).



> Sometimes you see a photo and that's all the inspiration you need.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/DEAN%20FIC_zpsle6gykzj.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to a special naughty friend. :)

"Mmmmhh, hun, come back to bed...” Dean's words were slightly slurred, his voice still a bit sluggish.

“ _No, no, no_ ” you thought to yourself, “ _dammit, he's awake”_. You looked back towards your lover and with a smile you said “I'll be right there sweetie!” before going back to rummaging furiously through your backpack.

“ _This is ridiculous_!” you thought " _I could have sworn I put them in here!_ ” But then again you were always forgetting things, especially when you were in a hurry, and that morning you had gotten up late and you had ended up packing your things in a rush in order to avoid missing your flight. You and Dean hadn't seen each other in weeks and you had really been looking forward to that weekend, the anticipation had made you careless.

“Is everything alright love? Did you lose something?”

You closed your backpack and turned around. “No, no, nothing important”.

You took in a deep breath as you looked him over. He was sitting up in bed, only partially covered by the sheets, and all you could think about was how sexy he looked with his drowsy eyes and tousled hair (well, that was mostly your fault, you never could resist tormenting those golden locks of his).

He grinned at you, those sexy dimples forming on his cheeks, and with a sultry voice he said “I'm not done with you yet you know”.

That was enough to send a pleasant shiver from the back of your neck right down to your lower parts. You let out a soft gasp and licked your lips, then slowly walked over to the foot of the bed. You had put on your panties and his t-shirt before getting out of bed and he was staring you up and down, a disapproving look on his face.

He bit his bottom lip and shook his head “Tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't be wearing anything. Take those off”.

You slowly pulled off the t-shirt, but when you were about to pull your panties down he said “Uh-uh, turn around.” His voice was firm and commanding and every time he spoke you felt your pussy twitching. You turned around and pulled your panties down, very, very slowly, accompanying them all the way down to your feet, inevitably exposing your pussy to him. He hissed, and you knew it was because he could tell you were soaking already.

You slowly rolled back up, sliding your hands along your legs, then turned and walked over to him. You crawled onto the bed in a cat-like manner, staring him straight in the eyes. You then grabbed the edge of the sheet and slowly started pulling it off him, revealing his erect cock. You couldn't help licking your lips again.

When you were done you straightened up and moved closer to him on your knees, straddling his legs. You ran your fingers through his hair as he pulled you closer, tickling your skin with his beard and nuzzling your breasts gently for just a few moments before letting his raw desire take over again, and then his lips closed over your nipple and he started sucking forcefully, the silence in the room broken by the animalistic sounds he was making. You threw your head back and cried out, your grip tightening in his hair, the room was spinning and you were panting heavily.

As he ravished first one breast and then the other you could feel his erection grazing the insides of your thighs, teasing you, and you instinctively started lowering yourself onto him, but he had his arms firmly wrapped around you and wouldn't allow it, not yet. He had other plans. His warm hands kept caressing your back from the base of your neck to your behind alternating between firm, strong strokes to lighter, more gentle movements, his lips never abandoning your sensitive nipples.

When his fingers finally grazed your slick center you were so aroused that you feared you wouldn't be able to hold back your orgasm much longer. His fingers started sliding through your folds, circling your clit but never touching it, teasing your entrance but never filling you.

“Dean” you whimpered “please”.

Dean chuckled and then looked up at you, grinning. “What is it love? Hmm? You want more?”

You nodded, “yes” your voice barely a whisper.

"Would you like me to touch your clit, or would you like to feel my fingers inside you, hmm? What if I told you that you could only have one or the other? What would you choose? Clit or fingerfucking?”

The whole time he kept teasing you by sliding his fingers over your folds, avoiding both your clit and your entrance. You groaned “Deaaaan!”

"Choose Hun, you want me to pleasure that little nub, or do you want my fingers inside your tight pussy? Hm? Oh you are so wet I bet it will slide right in."

He was driving you mad, you needed him to do something, anything. “Inside me, I want your fingers in me, now!”

Dean grinned wickedly - satisfied for having reduced you to a mewling mess - and slowly slid his fingers closer to your center, pushing in first one, very slowly, thrusting in and out a few times and then adding a second. You immediately started rocking your hips, arching your back so that your clit rubbed against his hand, and you moaned loudly. In a flash he pulled out his fingers, flipping you over on your back and pinning both your wrists above you head.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. That is cheating my dear. Not a very nice thing to do.”

His body was pressed against yours, and you could now feel his hard cock against your tummy. You started squirming, trying to get some friction. 

"Be still love. Hmm, you don't seem to be very obedient tonight.”

He then pulled your wrists together, so that he could hold them both with one hand, and with the other hand he caressed your face gently. He lowered his lips to yours, placing soft delicate kisses on your lips before sliding his tongue in, and as the kiss became more passionate his hand slid down your body, first fondling your breast, then teasing your nipple with the tips of his fingers, then lower, trailing his fingers over your stomach. He stopped kissing you then, and looked into your eyes as his hand went further down. You bit your lip in anticipation, but instead of touching you where you most wanted it, his hand slid off your body under the pillow that had been thrown to the side earlier. He pulled out his hand again and started moving it back up your body, your eyes widened and you held your breath as you felt the cool metal against your skin.

A devilish grin crossed Dean's face. “A funny thing happened earlier" he said, "you see, I got up to get some water and go to the loo and I tripped over your backpack. You've always had the nasty habit of leaving your things lying around. And just look at what happened to fall out.” He held them up for you to see, but you already knew.

“Are these what you were looking for pet?" he asked.

You knew you couldn't have forgotten them. You had bought them just for the occasion, you had planned on putting them on him while he was sleeping and then teasing him to the brink of insanity. And judging from the devious look on his face, he had figured this out and now was going to give you a taste of your own medicine.

Just to confirm your theory, he chuckled and said “Well now, I don't remember you ever having these, they look brand new. Let's break them in shall we?”

Before you could say anything at all, one of the cuffs was already closing over your left wrist.......


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn't really tell how much time had passed since Dean had cuffed you to the bed and blindfolded you. Fifteen minutes maybe? Half hour? In any case it didn't really matter, it seemed like an eternity. He had not spoken a word since he had immobilized you, refraining even from the filthy talk you loved so much. Despite his silence you knew that he had never left the room, and you could hear him shuffling around you, the idea that he could just be standing there staring at your naked body was driving you insane. He was enjoying this, making you wait, letting your desire build up. He’d had even had the nerve to mess around with his cell phone - the room was so silent it wasn’t hard to figure it out - and your lower parts twitched at the thought that he was most likely taking photos of you.

Finally you heard him shuffling again, followed by the sound of footsteps coming closer to you and the bed shifting as he sat by your side. He leaned down close to your ear and you couldn’t tell what turned you on more, his warm breath on your bare neck or his sultry voice as he softly spoke “Guess what love? I did a little shopping too before you arrived.”

Before continuing he delicately brushed his lips against your earlobe, just enough to draw a breathy gasp from you, and you could envision him smirking. “And these handcuffs you brought, turns out they fit quite well with the little surprise that I have in store for you.”

He leaned closer again and nuzzled your neck for just a few seconds before gently nipping your earlobe and whispering “I hope you like it” and with one swift movement he was gone.  
  
It was only at this point that you realized how heavy your breathing had become and that you were already wriggling on the bed, anxious for him to do something, anything. His voice finally broke the silence, it came from the foot of the bed, firm and commanding this time.

“Spread your legs”. You did as he said. “Wider.”

You let out another deep breath and started writhing again, your body’s inevitable reaction to that sexy voice of his.

“Hmm” Dean groaned “I want you to be very still now love. And most of all, I don’t expect you to come before I’ve had a little fun with you, do you understand?” You quickly nodded, even though you knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

You felt the bed dipping as he crawled onto it, taking his place between your legs. You envisioned him kneeling in front of you, staring at your exposed sex (and most likely licking his lips) and the image thrilled you.

Dean’s moaning snapped you out of your thoughts “Oh, baby, you have no idea how beautiful you look, all spread out for me, nice and wet, your pussy is just begging for some kind of release. What if I made you choose again? Hm? Like I did before, what if I made you choose between my fingers, my tongue or my cock inside you? Hm? Right now, what do you want the most?”

You were squirming like crazy at this point, trying to get at least some friction from the bed. And finally you felt his hands on your skin, he started at your ankles, lightly grazing the tips of his fingers over them, moving slowly up and down your calf, closer and closer to your knees and then up your thighs, the tips tickling your skin, making you squirm even more.

“Sweetie, what’s gotten into you, why so silent? We can’t have that, I need you to tell me what you want baby.”

His fingers were on your sides now, moving sensually over your hips, towards the back and then to the front, going nearer to your throbbing center but never touching it, and then moving back up your sides, around and under your breasts, leaving the nipples untouched too.

“Come on baby, what is it you want? Do you want me in you? Or do you want me to eat you out?”

"You're not answering, you want both don't you? You greedy little thing. That's how you ended up in this situation in the first place. Now if you want to get out of it, you need to choose"

You finally spoke up “ Eat me out Dean, just...please, I need it….!”

Dean groaned "that's better " and then you felt him shuffling down until his hands were on your ankles again, this time accompanied by his lips. He slowly made his way up your leg, nipping, kissing, licking at your skin, switching between one leg and the other until you could practically feel his breath right between your legs. You braced yourself, waiting for that exquisite moment when his tongue would touch your sex, but nothing happened.

“Deaaaannn...oh come one Dean, please!”

Nothing, Dean wasn’t moving and he wasn’t speaking either.

And then the silence was broken by a soft humming sound. You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut despite already having a blindfold over them, He had gotten you so wound up that you had forgotten all about the “surprise” he had mentioned earlier.

He wasted no more time teasing you, and before you had a chance to prepare yourself the vibrator was sliding between your folds, causing your back to arch off the bed as you let out a loud moan.

Dean quickly put his arm across your tummy, pushing you back down and holding you firmly in place as he kept moving the vibrator slowly up and down your slit and around your hole. “Woah, easy love, we’re only just starting, remember what I said, make it last”.

All this felt so good that you actually did want it to last forever, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. Your body jolted as the vibrator finally touched your clit and you bit your lip, whimpering as you tried desperately to hold back your orgasm.

“Shhhhh, it’s ok love, you can do it, just a little more” Dean’s sensual voice only made it harder and you pulled against the cuffs wishing you could grab onto to something.

And then he was pushing the vibrator inside your pussy, slowly fucking you with it, pumping it in and out, deeper and deeper until you felt something on your clit and you cried out “Deaaaannn”

“Mmmmhhh, you’re being such a good girl now, just a bit more” he said, his voice low and steady. You held your breath, concentrating on the sensations of the vibrator filling you and rubbing against your clit at the same time, amazed that you were actually holding on for so long. But then Dean’s thumb was rubbing your clit alongside the vibrator and your self control was lost. You surrendered to the pleasure, your body going rigid as the orgasm took over, your pussy clenching around the vibrator as Dean held it firmly in place.

He then kissed his way up your body until he was lying by your side, holding on to you and gently kissing your cheeks. “You are so gorgeous love, I love watching you come undone”. You smiled, still too shaken to say anything. Your heartbeat was just starting to get back to normal when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Dean growled in your ear and swiftly left your side.

  
  
"Dean... Dean wait! Who is it? Uncuff me! What’s going on? DEAN!"

As Dean made his way to the door a part of you panicked, while another part knew exactly what was going on.

 

And although you were struggling and pulling against the cuffs, the tingling sensation in your belly was already awakening as Dean opened the door and said:

 

“Hey mate, perfect timing, come on in".

 


	3. Chapter 3

You had talked about it only once, and you were both quite tipsy that night, having just returned from a party with friends. You had both been so horny on the way home that Dean had started undressing you before you even made it inside the door, and he had fucked you right there on the living room floor, fast and hard. You then remained there, giggling and joking, and - still high from the wine - you ended up talking about fantasies, kinky sex and threesomes. You confessed to never having one, and grinning he had asked you if you were curious to try it. You trusted Dean completely and had felt totally at ease and comfortable with him right from the start, even when it came to sex,  but if it hadn't been for the wine you might not have answered that particular question the way you did.

At first you had limited yourself to shyly nodding, the room suddenly feeling even warmer than it already had been. Your response immediately sparked Dean's interest, he had pulled himself up on his elbow and looked down at you with a big grin on his face. A pleasant shiver went down your spine as you relived that night in your mind.

*******

"What was that love? I need you to speak up".

"Yes... I'm curious to try it".  Despite the extra boldness the alcohol was granting you with, your voice trembled.

"Ohhh, you cheeky little minx, you are a naughty little thing aren't you?"

His hand started trailing gently over your side and your breathing got heavier, and you could already feel his cock coming back to life against your thigh.

"Such a greedy little girl, you want to be ravished by two men at the same time do you?" he leaned closer to your ear and whispered "you want two cocks filling you up?"

A moan escaped your mouth as you wriggled closer to him, and this time your voice didn't shake as you firmly responded "yes".

"Have you ever fantasized about it? Imagined it happening?" You closed your eyes and were about to respond but he playfully slapped you on your rear, "uh-uh, look me in the eyes love".

"Y-yes". Your voice shaky this time.

Dean growled, his hand gripping onto your hip, fingers digging into your skin. "Mmmmmhhh, baby, you know I should probably be jealous, but I guess it would depend on who it is. Tell me, who is it you've fantasized about? Hm? who would you want in bed with us?"

You looked up at him, his eyes were dark and predatory while yours were languid, and they pleaded with him, your eyelids heavy " _oh come on, please don't make me say it_ " you thought to yourself " _that's too much_ ".

One of the reasons you had always felt so comfortable with Dean both in bed and out was his ability to always understand just what you wanted. Just like in that precise moment, instead of insisting he had grinned and said "just nod, ok love?" And then he kissed you gently, first on the forehead, then on your lips.

"Is it Aidan?"

Of course that's the first name he would choose, the bond between the two of them was very strong and the web was filled with fantasies about them, although most of these fantasies involved M/M sex. You couldn't deny that you had actually  found yourself drawn to these fantasies at one point and that sometimes Aidan would join the two you in a hypothetical threesome, but usually the scenario involved Dean lying face down on the bed with Aidan pounding him mercilessly from behind while saying all sorts of filthy things with that lovely accent of his. Not that you actually thought there was something between them but the idea turned you on like crazy, and the first time you had seen them together you understood why men were so fascinated with watching two women together. It was just plain hot.

You snapped back to reality and found Dean looking at you intensely, one eyebrow raised out of curiosity as he realized that for the first time he had read you wrong. Then he smirked and shook his head while biting his lip, the grin on his face growing wider as his thoughts once again synced with yours. "You little devil. I didn't think you had it in you!" he said as you grinned back at him, breaking into a giggle as he leaned in and nibbled at your neck while tickling you.

But he was anxious to get back to the threesome topic, so before you could get further distracted by his playfulness, he pressed his hips down on yours, eliciting a moan as you felt his hard cock pressing against you, and bringing your attention back to the discussion at hand.

"We're not done yet love, not until you tell me whose cock it is you want in your greedy little pussy next to mine."

You groaned again. His fingers were delicately toying with your sensitive nipples as he spoke, making it hard for you to concentrate.

"Now, it wouldn't by any chance be Graham would it?" You body reacted before you had the chance to nod, writhing against Dean's, needing the friction. You knew it wasn't even necessary to answer that, you knew very well that Dean wasn't oblivious to the way you turned red every time the older man jokingly flirted with you.

Dean's eyes went even darker as he groaned, his fingers now tweaking your nipple, making you arch your back beneath him.

"Or maybe..." He added "maybe it's Richard, the King of Erebor. Does that deep voice of his turn you on love?"

You wriggled again as his hand slowly left your breast to make its way down your body, his fingers toying around your aching pussy as he continued "Have you ever imagined the poised Richard fucking you love?" As he said that his fingers finally slid through your folds, you moaned loudly as he hissed when he saw how wet you were.

He was right, Richard never really openly flirted with you like Graham did, but more than once you had found yourself mesmerized by his piercing blue eyes. His gaze would remain fixed on yours and your mind would start wandering, imagining what he was like in bed: was he sweet? was he rough? would he whisper filthy things in your ear while fucking you?

Dean's fingers were now assaulting your slit without mercy, plunging into you, first one, then two, curling inside you as his thumb massaged your clit. "What exactly is it you fantasize about love? Hm? Me eating you out while you suck Graham off? Or maybe sucking me off while Richard takes you from behind?”

He entered you then with one firm thrust, fucking you hard and fast for the second time that night

"Or maybe you imagine us both taking you at the same time, filling you up front and back, is that it? Aidan taking you from the back while I take you from the front, hm? Or maybe you want Aidan to take ME from the back while I fuck you, is that it? hm? Can you imagine it baby, every time he thrusts into me he'll push me further into you? Would you like that?”

Your response was a loud scream followed closely by Dean's as a violent orgasm possessed both your bodies at the same time. The next morning in the shower you would both giggle over the scratch marks on his back and the teeth marks on your shoulder, but that night all you could think of were the spasms going through your bodies, leaving you breathless and panting heavily until you both drifted off into a deep sleep right there on the living room floor.

*****

You had both been tipsy that night, and you had never discussed it again, a part of you even kind of hoped that maybe he had forgotten it. You didn't even know if you actually ever intended for this fantasy to become a reality to be honest. Would you really be able to go through with something like that? And would he? Yet now there you were, cuffed to the bed while Dean and your Mystery Guest stood in the hallway whispering so softly that you couldn't make out whose voice it was no matter how hard you tried, and - unless you decided to stop it - your fantasy was about to become reality. But you had no intention of stopping it.

It was about to happen. You took one deep breath after another as you mentally prepared yourself for the new experience. You felt the throbbing between your legs grow as your arousal became stronger and stronger. You could still hear them murmuring by the door and you wondered what was taking them so long to come over to you. You wanted to get started, partially because you were hornier than ever and partially because you were afraid you would chicken out if they didn't make a move soon.

  
And that is when a second knock sounded at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, I still get tremendously nervous when I right smut. Hope this is ok. 
> 
> And Miss ( you know who you are) hope it's the way you imagined it. ;)
> 
> Oh, and I thought this pic would go nicely with the chapter.
> 
> [](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/image.jpg1_zpsgtr8anfh.jpg.html)  
> 

Dean walked over to the bed followed by the two mystery men. He took hold of your left leg and pulled it gently to the side, then he did the same with your other leg, leaving you completely exposed. He then crawled onto the mattress next to you and caressed your cheek, then he said "Do you trust me love?" You nodded.

He continued, his voice steady, low, and gruff. "There are two men standing at the foot of the bed. And they are going to fuck you."

Your back arched slightly, you could feel the wetness between your legs growing and you instinctively started closing them, partially because you needed friction, and partially because suddenly you were feeling a bit self conscious.

"Uh uh, don't do that. Keep them wide."

Dean kept caressing your face as he spoke, his hand occasionally drifting down your body, the fingertips grazing over your skin. "You could probably easily guess who they are, or maybe not. Regardless, the blindfold is staying on." A feeble "no" escaped your lips.

"Oh yes love, it is. I _am_ going to take off the cuffs however, so they can move you around freely and that is the _only_ reason. You are not, at _any_ time, to use your hands, do you understand? You are theirs and you will allow them to move you as they like, and you will use your hands _only_ for support. If at anytime you try anything funny, if you try touching them to figure out who they are, the game will be over and this will never happen again."

Suddenly his hand moved downwards, and he hissed as he slid his fingers through your slit, "Mmhhhh, oh baby, feel that? Looks like you're ready. Now, I am going to sit down and watch as these two men ravish you."

"Dean..." You gasped.

"Shhh" his voice was soft now, and he leaned closer, cupping your cheek gently with his hand as he whispered in your ear "I'm right here baby, if at any time you feel uncomfortable or you change your mind, just say the word and I'll send them away, ok?" You nodded. "Now, I need to hear it from you, do you want this?

You hadn't imagined this would ever really happen, and you certainly didn't think it would go like this. Your fantasies involved Dean being a _part_ of your threesome, not watching from the side. But the whole scenario thrilled you, and in that moment, even though you were nervous as hell, you wanted it. You hesitated only for a moment and then you whispered "Yes."

Dean groaned into your ear, and you could faintly hear more heavy breathing coming from the foot of the bed. You felt the bed shift as he undid your cuffs and placed your hands above your head, he then gave you a soft kiss on your lips and was gone. The next time you heard his voice it came from the side of the bed.

"She's all yours boys."

Your body quivered as they took their places, one on each side of you. A part of you wished that you could see them, while another part of you was thrilled by the anonymity. The first, which you mentally decided you would call Anders, took you left foot and tickled it, he then moved his way slowly up your body, placing soft kisses on your leg as he went along. In the meantime the second, which you decided to call Johnson, started gently caressing your breasts as he kissed your neck and nipped your ear. He then moved down and started teasing your nipple with his tongue before his lips closed around it, causing you to moan. Anders was now maneuvering your leg so that he could reach the insides of your thighs, kissing them, licking them, closer and closer to your center. They had only just started , but already you were squirming and panting, overwhelmed by the feeling of having two mouths devour your body. And already it wasn't enough.

As if he read your mind Anders finally started moving his fingers around your slit, carefully avoiding your clit and your opening, while Johnson kept suckling on your nipples, alternating between one and the other. His hand slowly moved down your body and joined Anders', both of them now enjoying the proof of your arousal. At this point you had already been able to make out that they both had beards, but that didn't help much as all the possible candidates had facial hair at the moment as far as you knew.

You were getting impatient now, you moaned to let them know you wanted more, and suddenly a finger entered you, whose you couldn't be sure. Then your lips were being spread and Anders' tongue finally started exploring your sex. Johnson groaned  and shifted so that he was kneeling by you. He put his hand on the back of your head and suddenly you felt the tip of his cock as he moved it around your lips, his grip in your hair tightening as your tongue darted out and licked at the tip. He held your head firmly in place as you slowly took his cock in your mouth and started sucking on it. You thought of Dean sitting there, watching you, and you felt even more turned on, sucking greedily while Anders kept lapping at your pussy. The feeling was amazing and it didn't come as a surprise when suddenly the room started spinning and you cried out as your first orgasm shook your body.

When you finally started coming back to your senses, Anders and Johnson were both laying by your side, caressing your body, waiting patiently for you to recover. Your heart was still beating fast when Anders moved away from your side and Johnson rolled you over on your tummy. You remembered Dean's words and you kept your hands to yourself as you allowed him to move you so that you were lying between Anders legs. As Johnson massaged your back, Anders edged closer to you, pulling your head towards his cock. You brushed your lips over the tip, teasing him. You wondered if maybe you could get away with using your hands, but the minute you started moving one you heard Dean clear his throat, a subtle warning, so you stopped, allowing Anders to guide your movements. He caressed your cheek as you nuzzled his cock, and then started licking at the base, slowly working your way up his shaft. Johnson, on the other hand, was lying between your legs kissing your cheeks and nipping at them. He then spread them apart and started eating you out. He did not start slowly, like Anders had, and he did not tease you, he dove right into you and started fucking your still sensitive pussy with his tongue. Your body was already responding to this second assault, and not caring what would happen you took a firm hold of Anders' cock and started pumping his shaft as you swirled your tongue around the head before finally taking him completely in your mouth. The fact that no one could talk made everything even more erotic, the room was so quiet that every sound deriving from the oral pleasure you were giving each other could distinctly be heard.

They allowed you a few moments of freedom with your hand, then Anders gripped your wrists firmly, pinning them in front of you while Johnson grabbed onto your hips, pulling you up on your knees. You felt the tip of his cock at your entrance and you held your breath, you had tasted them both, and you knew they were both well endowed, especially Johnson. He started pushing in slowly and you heard him hiss, followed by Anders, who was obviously enjoying the view so much he had temporarily forgotten about his own pleasure. You moaned as Johnson's thick cock started stretching you, filling you, and when he was fully sheathed in you, you felt Anders' cock brushing against your lips again. As you took him in your mouth Johnson pulled out and pushed back in slowly, allowing you time to adjust. When you pushed back against him, he understood you were ready and started thrusting into you, setting a steady rhythm.

They continued like this for a while, when suddenly they stopped and you were being rolled over again and lifted overs Anders' body, with your back against his chest and your legs on each side of his. He entered you in one swift movement, you were so wet your pussy offered no resistance. Once again, he gave you a few moments to adjust and then slowly started pumping into you. It was then that Dean broke the silence. "Spread your legs, more". Anders did as told, thus forcing your own even wider apart, and you were now spread as far as your legs would allow, your pussy completely exposed to Dean and Johnson as Anders fucked you.

You then felt the bed shift as Johnson came closer, and your body started trembling. You assumed this was the moment in which they would both tare you, and you braced yourself, but you weren't expecting what actually happened next. As Anders thrust in and out, now slower than before, you felt Johnson's hands on your thighs and then he was _licking_ you, eating you out while Anders was inside you. The sensation was so intense you cried out, and one of your hands instinctively flew to the head between your legs, but he was fast and grabbed your wrist before you could touch him. And so you lay there helpless, moaning uncontrollably as the two men pleasured you from both ends. It felt dirty and intoxicating, and you loved it.

They continued until they realized you were close to your second orgasm, and just as you were about to come they stopped, leaving you panting and desperate for release. But it wasn't over yet, Johnson rolled over on his back, pulling you on top of him so you were straddling him, and your pussy twitched when you realized what was about to happen. When you heard the sound of a bottle opening you knew, it was time.

Johnson positioned himself at your entrance and as you sank down on him Anders started tracing his lubed fingers around the rim of your tight hole. You had done this before, with Dean, but with your front entrance already full it was a totally different sensation. As Anders started sliding his finger in, you whimpered and your body tensed up. The men stopped, and Dean was next to you in a flash, his hand on your back and his voice concerned as he said "Hun, you ok?" You nodded. You were ok, you were just very, very nervous, and it did hurt just a bit.

"You want me here?" You nodded again. Dean started kissing you, and Johnson remained still this time as Anders went back to preparing you. He worked first one finger in you, and then another, and soon it started feeling pleasant rather than uncomfortable. You whimpered again when he started scissoring you, and Dean whispered in your ear "Shhhhh, it's ok love, you are doing so good. That's it... so beautiful, they are going to make this so good for you baby, just relax... breathe, good girl, open up for him."

The sound of Dean's sexy voice in your ear was loosening you up even more than Ander's ministrations on your tight hole. Dean's words were soothing at first, and became dirtier and dirtier as they went on, to the point where you were so aroused that by the time Anders' cock was poking at your back entrance you were begging for it.

"Please, now.....please"

Anders entered you slowly, he moaned as your tight walls enveloped him and Dean growled "oh baby, you look so good stretched out like that, so full... you're doing so good".

The room was spinning again, and as your body relaxed they started moving in unison, slow at first, the intensity of their thrusts increasing every time you moaned and begged for more.

"Dean?"

"What is it love?" His voice hoarse from the lust.

"I want you too"

That was all he needed to hear, he kneeled at your side and you took hold of his cock, licking him all around before taking him in your mouth completely. It wasn't long before the four of you were coming, you being the first and setting the others off one by one. You all lay there panting for a while, and you were so worn out that you drifted off to sleep in no time.

When you woke up you were lying in Dean's arms, the blindfold off and the two mystery lovers nowhere to be seen.

You sat up, "Dean?"

"Mmhhhh" Dean's voice was groggy "hey love, you alright? That was amazing..."

You interrupted him "Where are they?"

Dean grinned and remained silent, like the cat that caught the canary.

"Ok, tell me who they were".

He grinned again.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You can't do this to me... Dean, _please_!"

"Oh, I'll tell you eventually... maybe. Or maybe you'll have to figure it out on your own."

You were about to protest when he pulled you down towards him, kissing you passionately. "Now" he said, his eyes filled with lust "my turn."

And before you could object, Dean had you pinned down and was fucking you into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I still feel slightly uncomfortable when writing RPF, although it's always been done, and always will be done. These are pure fantasies, it's just for fun. ;)
> 
> p.s. I was excited when I started this chapter, but I think I hate the way it turned out. Would love to know your thoughts!

You entered the Hotel room and quickly shed your clothes, heading straight for the shower. The Hobbit conventions were fun, but also very tiring and fast paced, and even though it was the first day you were already exhausted (mostly due to the long flight) and also a bit tipsy from dinner.

You stepped into the shower and just stood there for a moment, letting the hot water soothe you. It was one of those big, fancy walk-in showers with stone siding and a large, square rain head that covered most of the area. A wooden bench was lined up on one side, and soft lights illuminated the interior. At least 4-5 people could comfortably be in there at once, you thought, and you wished Dean was there to share it with you. You would have preferred waiting for him so that you could unwind together, but he had told you that he still had some things to take care of and that it would be a while before he could join you. No worries, you would be there for the next 5 days, so you would have plenty of time to make good use of it.

You had never had the pleasure of using one of these showers, and it felt so amazing that after you rinsed you just sank down on the wooden bench that was by the side and enjoyed the feel of it. As your body started relaxing under the water your mind recalled the events of the past two days.

***********

About a month had passed since your mysterious sexual experience with the two "strangers". You had thought about it often during that time, and tried asking Dean to reveal their identities over and over, but every time he would just grin sheepishly. You had even tried blackmailing him by refusing to have sex with him, but that didn't work out so well since usually all it took was one dirty phrase from that sexy, filthy mouth of his and you were at his mercy.

You would often relive that night, either while alone or while making love to Dean, and every time it would turn you on tremendously. You felt kind of guilty as he had only brought it up a couple of times in bed, although the way he had described everything they had done to you in the tiniest details made you wonder if he didn't think about it just as much as you did.

When it finally came time to leave for the con, you pleaded with Dean one last time.

"Come on Dean, you've had your fun. But enough now, you _have_ to tell me! All the others will be there, you can't expect me to just act naturally when any two of the people I'm talking to may have potentially, maybe had sex with me! Together. It will be _torture_!"

Dean remained silent as he finished putting the last few things in his bag, ignoring you, just as you had suspected he would.

"Dean, come on, _please_?"

He turned around hastily and cupped your face in his hands, looked you intensely in the eyes, and smiled. You breathed a sigh of relief, convinced he was finally going to tell you, instead he pulled your face toward his, planting a firm kiss on your lips, and smirked. Right at that moment the doorbell buzzed, making you jump.

Dean grinned - biting his lower lip - and raised his eyebrows, "Taxi's here! Let's go love." And before you could protest he had opened the door and motioned for you to exit the room. You huffed and pranced out the door, realizing it was pointless to continue, and started preparing yourself mentally for the days to come. But as you walked past him you quickly turned back, pointing your finger at him, and stated with a firm voice "YOU ain't getting any tonight mister!"

He chuckled - a warm, deep chuckle that was calling you out on your empty threat - and as you reached the elevator he slid his arm around you from behind, pulling you towards him, and growled in your ear "Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that". Before you could hold it back, a hearty gasp escaped your mouth, making him chuckle again. You shot him a dirty look as the elevator doors opened, and he stepped in. You followed him and and pressed the "ground" button, then hastily walked towards him, pushing him back towards the wall, a devious smile spreading across your face. You only had a few minutes so your hand went straight to his crotch, and you started massaging him, gently but firmly. Within seconds you could feel him hardening beneath his trousers. You then fell to your knees in front of him, your face nuzzling against the growing bulge, teasing him. _"C'mon"_ you thought to yourself _"c'mon baby, let me hear it"_ and, as if he could read your mind, he groaned heartily. Satisfied, you got up, just as the doors opened. Dean's mouth was slightly open, and he was panting, his arousal already evident. You grinned at him, raising your eyebrows and said "Two can play at that game mister." As you walked towards the taxi you smiled smugly: you would be getting some great, angry sex later that night.

The only cast member you saw before dinner was Aidan. He immediately walked up to you - sporting that cheeky smile of his - and pulled you up in a big bear hug, squeezing you so tight you lost your breath.

"Aidaaan!" you giggled "nice to see you too". As he put you down and ruffled your hair like he always did you eyed him suspiciously. But even if it were him there would be no way to tell. Aidan had been super friendly with you from the start, often teasing you and jokingly flirting with you, and his attitude in that precise moment was the same as always, cheerful and playful, and you doubted that it would have been any different even if he had taken part in the sexual escapades of that evening. Well, at least you didn't feel uncomfortable with him. One down... how many to go?

You didn't see anyone else until dinner, at least not close up. Unfortunately, you and Dean had ended up being the last ones to arrive that evening, so when you entered the dining hall the other cast members were already all there, chatting merrily at the bar while enjoying their appetizers.

As you approached them, you suddenly started feeling very nervous, your heart beating faster and your palms feeling sweaty. Dean noticed, and his hold on your hand tightened as he whispered in your ear "Hun, you are going to be fine, just breathe."

You did as he suggested, taking more than one deep breath, and even though it didn't help calm your nerves much you decided that you were not going to act like a bumbling idiot in front of them. You weren't sure how you managed it, but the minute the first of them turned towards you (which happened to be Graham), you let go of Dean's hand, donned a bright smile and walked over to him, your body charged with an energy you didn't know you had.

"Well, well, well" he said, eying you from top to bottom "you, little lady, look simply gorgeous!" and with that he pulled you into a hug and kissed you on your forehead. His hand lingered on your back a moment, like it did every time he greeted you, his touch warm and pleasant.

Martin came up to you next, hugging you and placing a series of loud, smacking kisses on your cheek. "Good to see you again love!" Aidan winked at you, having already seen you earlier, while James took your hand and kissed the back of it, playfully curtseying. You giggled, the Irishman always made you feel giddy, and you couldn't deny that you were flattered by his charming ways. Suddenly it dawned on you, what if it was him? Could it have been him? You were starting to panick again. “No, no, breathe, don’t lose it now!” You said to yourself.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lee's voice, "hello sweetheart", he said, bending down to give you a quick hug, followed by Luke, who flashed you a sexy grin before also hugging you. Their sweet manners had a soothing effect on you, and you started regaining your composure again.

"Is it my turn now?" the deep, baritone voice came from right behind you, and sent a pleasant shiver down your spine. "Richard" you said as you turned around to face him. The corner of his mouth turned upward as he smiled and he held his arms open, inviting you to come closer. As you felt his arms wrap around you and his soft beard tickling your face, you prayed he wouldn't notice that you were trembling a bit. "Graham was right, you look stunning". You looked up at him shyly and managed to utter a feeble "thank you" when someone called out "Let's go fellows, our table is ready", for which you were quite grateful.

The rest of the evening proceeded well enough, all things considered. You had been fortunate enough to find yourself seated next to Martin and in front of Aidan, their jovial antics distracting you somewhat from your thoughts. Still you couldn't help studying every single gesture, every glance, every word spoken, looking for the slightest hint that would give the two mystery lovers away. A part of you felt foolish, what if it wasn't even them?

By the end of the evening you had consumed quite a bit of wine, and you were feeling quite relaxed all things considered. By the time you said goodnight to the others and headed up to your room, you had almost convinced yourself that none of the men there present had known you intimately.

***********

You snapped out of your daze and looked down at your hands, the skin on your fingers was all wrinkled. How long had you been in there? You stood up and wobbled a bit, losing your balance. The long shower and all the wine you had at dinner made you feel light headed and tipsy. You shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, putting on the fluffy, white robe that you had laid out earlier and drying your hair quickly. As you approached the bed, you noticed something was on it. When you realized what it was, you grinned: next to the Rabbit vibrator that Dean had surprised you with a month ago were a tiny Post-It and a flash drive. On the note was one simple word:

"Enjoy!" ;)

You shook your head biting your lower lip, the cheeky bastard wanted to find you nice and ready by the time he came back. Well, you were more than happy to oblige. Already forgetting how you had vowed you would not sleep with him that night, you inserted the flash drive in the TV and sat down on the carpet at the foot of the bed. Dean knew exactly what turned you on and the porn he chose for you often had you wanton in minutes, you were getting aroused even as you hit the "play" button on the remote. You leaned back against the bed letting your robe fall open, Rabbit in your hand ready to go.

Two seconds later you were sitting up straight, mouth gaping as you held your breath, a shiver going down your spine. On the big screen TV in front of you was the image of Dean's bedroom, the camera angled towards the bed from the side giving a clear view of your naked body, blindfolded and cuffed to the headboard. You let go of the vibrator, letting it fall to your side, and clapped your hand over your mouth. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god", you said beneath your breath.

You watched for a few moments as Dean took his place between your legs, teasing you a bit before he finally started using the Rabbit on you. It was only a matter of seconds before your body was reacting to the scene that was unfolding on the screen. You had experimented a lot of things in the bedroom, but you had never made a sex tape: it was thrilling, much more exciting than watching random porn. However, as much as you were enjoying watching yourself being sexually tormented by your lover you had no idea how long it would be before Dean came back, so you hit the fast-forward button, anxious to get to the final part of the recording.

When you realized you had reached the part where you were about to climax you quickly hit "play", you were too curious to see what you looked like when you came. Your lower parts twitched as you watched the orgasm take control of your body, Dean’s lust filled face only inches from your pulsing center. It was so erotic hearing your own moans and observing Dean’s lustful expressions as you came undone before his eyes that it left you breathless. Now Dean was kissing his way up your body, cuddling you and kissing your cheeks, oh he was soooo sensual. And then came the first knock. You instinctively gasped even though you knew it was coming and held your breath again. Your heartbeat racing in your chest, this was it, your mystery lovers were finally about to be revealed. The doorway was not visible due to the way the camera was angled, so you patiently waited for the second knock to come. When it finally did, you held your breath, as Dean came into view and started spreading your legs, your heart started pounding in your chest, knowing the others would follow right behind him.

The first one to take his place at the foot of your bed was Graham, his gaze fixed on you as Dean knelt by your side and started whispering in your ear. Within seconds the second face was revealed, causing you to feel faint as his piercing blue eyes started ravishing your body. Richard looked like he simply wanted to devour you. They stood there, poised and calm as Dean explained the "rules" to you, never taking their eyes from you. Their expressions changed when Dean slid his finger through your wet folds, lust slowly insinuating itself in their bodies, their minds. By the time you agreed to let them have their way with you, their eyes were dark and they looked like two panthers ready to pounce on their prey. They quickly undressed as Dean took off your handcuffs, their rigid cocks clear evidence of their desire for you. Dean sat in the armchair by the bed, leaned back, and then with the most dirtiest look on his face he said "She's all yours boys."

You had relived that experience in your mind over and over again, you knew every single thing that would happen next. The one thing you did not know was who had done what. Your eyes widened in anticipation as Graham circled the bed, making his way towards your right, kissing and sucking on your breasts while Richard started kissing his way up your leg, sliding between them, spreading them further so he could devour your core.

Watching yourself being pleasured by two men was absolutely thrilling, your body was on fire. You could feel your pussy throbbing and your fingers immediately offered relief as they slid between your slick folds. You licked your lips as you watched Graham position himself by your head, remembering the taste of him and the feeling of Richard’s tongue on your clit. You moaned in unison with your on-screen orgasm, the three men consumed by lust as they watched you climax. That was only the beginning, as Graham entered you from behind while you tasted Richard you reached to the side and picked up the vibrator, desperately needing something more than a finger inside you. When you reached the part where Graham ate you out while Richard was inside you, you groaned, remembering how good it felt, wanting it again. You couldn’t believe how composed Dean was, and how he was resisting touching himself despite his evident state of arousal. On the other hand Graham and Richard looked consumed by lust, you didn’t know if you would ever be able to look them in the eyes again after seeing their expressions as they possessed every inch of you. When Graham rolled over on his back, pulling you on top of him, you braced yourself suddenly feeling as faint as you had that evening, when you realized what was about to happen next. Richard’s face was taut as he slicked up his fingers with the lube and started preparing your back entrance. A gentle smile crossed your face when you saw how Dean’s expression changed in an instant from lustful to concerned as you manifested your first sign of discomfort, rushing to your side in a flash. Richard and Graham also froze, a worried look on their faces. You found yourself often thinking of this particular moment, even more than all the rest, never doubting for one moment that Dean would never let anything or anyone hurt you. It was only when you were ready, and Dean nodded to them, that Richard went back to preparing you and they finally entered you. You had watched scenes like this so many times, craving to know what it felt like, and now it was you, and you knew exactly how good it felt. Your body looked so tiny sandwiched between the two older men as they moved in unison, filling you completely. The blindfold wasn't enough to hide the wanton expression on your face as you surrendered to the intense pleasure, the pain slowly subsiding. Richard seemed entirely enraptured by the sensations. As he threw his head back - mouth open, eyes tightly shut - you could tell he was struggling to hold back a moan. Graham, on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on you, his expression that of pure, primal lust. When you told Dean you wanted him too, the look on his face as he knelt by you and you took his cock in your mouth said it all, you realized why he had resisted touching himself. It was YOU he wanted, and he had waited patiently for you to let him know you wanted him too.

As the scene came close to an end you laid back on the carpet, closed your eyes and continued pleasuring yourself, you had been holding back an orgasm this whole time and were now ready for release. You were so immersed in your pleasure that you almost didn’t hear the door open. You sat up, instinctively closing your robe around you and listened, your heart racing in your chest. Even though the carpet muffled the sounds, it didn’t take long for you to figure out that there was more than one set of footsteps coming in through the hotel door.  
  


***********

**The shower was inspired by this pic:  
**


End file.
